


After All These Years

by Crollalanza



Series: The Captain and his Vice [25]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 00:41:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3361388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crollalanza/pseuds/Crollalanza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After all these years, Daichi has learned many things about his one time friend, then lover, now both, and one of them is that Suga’s eyes are the last thing to wake in the morning. It will take something more than conversation and a few gentle kisses to get them open. It will take a lot more attention for Daichi to have the satisfaction of staring into the cinnamon brown eyes currently heavy lidded and determined not to open.</p><p>A lot more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After All These Years

He is heavier now, with the frame expected of one who spends his days chained to a desk and not at practise.  There’s still muscle definition and tone to his arms but he’s less limber than he had been, and not as quick on his feet. The twice-weekly practise is for fun as well as fitness, but it’s hardly a necessity. There’s no goal involved besides the joy of playing, and the need to burn off the calories consumed with unhealthy snatched lunches and the beer at weekends.

These days, Daichi Sawamura lies in bed on Saturdays, enjoying the peace. His younger self would have been up at daybreak, out for a run (becoming his excuse for an illicit meet-up) only adding to his need to get out of the house.

But these days there’s no need to escape, but more there’s a burning need to stay. To stay warm, wrapped up, cocooned in blankets and...

He stretches out his hand and very slowly peels back the blanket, not much, but just enough to expose the pearlescent smooth shoulder of the man lying next to him.

Sugawara Koushi is heavier than he was at High School. There’s less definition, but not by much. He’s rounded out, adding a few curves where he’d been spare. After all these years, he’s finally at ease with himself and his frame - a far cry from the boy who hid under heavy sweaters in his first year at Karasuno.

“Mmffmmm,” he mumbles into his pillow. It’s early for him. Despite the years they hold between them, they still haven’t quite synched their clocks. Daichi’s a lark, Suga an owl, yet somehow none of that matters in the grey of dawn.

He wriggles his shoulder and reaching backwards, splays his hand towards Daichi, landing somewhere on his hip.

“You can sleep if you want. I’ll make tea instead.”

“Stay where you are.” The voice is quiet, but there’s a definite order there.

Hardly daring to move, Daichi smiles up at the ceiling as Suga turns over and edges towards him. His eyes remain closed. After all these years, Daichi has learned many things about his one time friend, then lover, now both, and one of them is that Suga’s eyes are the last thing to wake in the morning. It will take something more than conversation and a few gentle kisses to get them open. It will take a lot more attention for Daichi to have the satisfaction of staring into the cinnamon brown eyes currently heavy lidded and determined not to open.

A lot more.

He presses his mouth to Suga’s shoulder, letting his tongue glide a little, then very gently, so gently he’s barely there, nuzzles with his teeth. And all the while, as Suga begins to arch into him, Daichi trails his palm down his side, dipping in at the waist, then back to take in the curve of his hip. He stops, loving the way Suga catches his breath in anticipation.

After all these years, there’s the best familiarity, as well as the knowledge that each time is different, that nerves endings explode into a myriad of sensation when a particular path is followed. That maybe this time will be as good as the last. Or better.

As Suga’s murmured breaths begin again, warm on Daichi’s chest, Daichi’s memories of every time that has gone before, every move, every kiss and caress, every heightened sensation as they rushed ever onward, fade to nothing because this is now, and memories are just recollections of times that no longer exist.

Sometimes he will ask Suga what he would like. Other times, he’ll mouth in Suga’s ear, telling him exactly what he’s going to do the split second before he invokes the action. He’ll spill words into the air, knowing that on occasions his timbre has caused Suga to come barely before they’ve started. Or Suga takes the lead issuing whispered commands, letting Daichi know exactly what’s required.  What he’ll do _to_ him, _for_ him, _because_ of him.

But then there are these times (this one time now) where nothing is planned, nothing is said, and only the tiniest hints from Suga lead Daichi on.  He shifts his body, the minutest of moves, so Daichi finds his fingertips grazing the inside of his thigh. There’s a low thrum in Suga’s throat, the tiny sound prompting Daichi to explore further, to tease his way those few inches upwards, to slip and scratch and please until actual pleas fall from Suga’s lips.

“Mmm,” he mutters, his eyes half opening. “S’good.”

“You don’t want me to-” he furls his hand around Suga’s cock, “-stop?”

“Don’t you dare,” Suga rasps.

 But still his eyes are closed.

Smiling down at him, Daichi manoeuvres his body so he’s half on top, and traps Suga’s leg under his own. His hand begins to move, slowly up, then slowly down, and he watches with infinite pleasure as Suga’s lips quiver, his tongue pushing against his teeth.

After all these years, it’s something he’s seen so many times, but knowing he’s responsible, that he brings Sugawara Koushi to this state of abandonment, merely by a movement of fingers, a palm on crotch, and the promise of what will happen, still excites and entices him onwards. Suga’s pleasure is his aphrodisiac, and Daichi’s close to meltdown merely by watching.

That morning, it’s quick, a matter of friction and angles – he’d once been told – and Suga who usually likes it slow, is desperate, hurtling for a finish, his free hand clawing at the sheet beneath him.

“Do you want ...?” Daichi pouts on his neck, his lips wet to leave Suga in no doubt what he’ll do if required.

But Suga clasps Daichi’s wrist. “If you stop...” He moans as Daichi slows his action, disrupting the rhythm as he waits. “If you stop now, Sawamura, I’ll fucking kill you!”

 Daichi chuckles, the sound low and rich in the air between them. Suga gasps, comes, and opens his eyes wide.

“Happy Valentine’s Day,” Daichi whispers.

Neither need roses or chocolates, or a fancy meal, just a sleepy Saturday laze-of-a- morning because after all these years, the so _many_ times that they’ve lost count, it’s the knowledge that each time is as potent as the first, that binds them together.  

 


End file.
